


Dialogue

by Pennytextrix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennytextrix/pseuds/Pennytextrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set those  ' few days'  after that scene in  'A Day in the Life.' Laura calls Bill on his behavior. It turns out that talking is over rated. Written entirely in dialogue. Very MA, silly smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

“Don’t make me do this.”

“Do what? What exactly, am I making you do?”

“This. Right here. The Talk.”

“The Talk?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you wanted ...I mean, you brought it up.”

“Yeah. It was a weird day.”

“Don’t be a coward.”

“Excuse me?”

“Bill!...what! What did you think was going to happen? You marched  into that ward room and started talking about..what was it? That night..and other times and dream cabins...and living life. You put it all out there and before I can say anything, before  we get to really talking about any of it, you run away. You dangled your toes in the water and when the temperature got a little too hot for your liking, you ran away and you’re still running now. So, yes, you heard me, that makes you a coward. And guess what?  You don’t get to do it anymore. We _are_ going to talk about it.”

“Laura. Stop. Just stop. I know what you’re gonna say. We have responsibilities. We can’t.  I’m not so much of a coward I can’t face that reality. It was just...a nice escape. I’d been doing a lot of thinking that day. Fantasy really. I got caught up in it all. I realised that before it was too late. I don’t need to hear  it again. So go ahead, say what you need to say to clear the air, there’s no damage done. We’ll go back to normal. But Don’t. Don’t throw my words in my face. ”

“So... this. The talk you think we’re having.  You think I came here to lecture you on propriety?! Tell me, are you really that dense? Or am I loosing my edge? Because I thought I was pretty clear.”

“You said...”

“ I _flirted,_  yes I did, _sir._  I said I’d be back in a few days and that if  _you liked,_ we could _talk_ more about  _that night._ I don’t know about you Bill but I was hoping for less _talking_ and  more of  a re-enactment.”

“Frak.”

“Yeah. That too.”

“Laura, It’s not that I don’t....”

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. I’m tired of talking. It’s too late for that”

“Has been since Kobol.”

“Really? As long as that?”

“Does it matter?”

“See that’s your problem,  right there. Too much talking, too much thinking. Just feel. My hand against your heart. My fingers in your hair. Your hand against my cheek. What does it feel like? Doesn’t it feel right? Doesn’t it feel good?”

 “Yeah. It feels good.”

“It’s about to get better. Kiss me.”

“Yes..mmm”

“Clothes. Off. Now”

“Ok?”

“Gods yes! Now come here..”

“mhm..”

“mm..”

“mpfh..You bit me! Frak that’s hot.....What the hell’s gotten into you!”

“Nothing...yet.*giggle*... Oh! That’s good... where you were. That spot on my neck..mmph.”

“Here?”

“Yes...right there..”

“Hmm...What about..here?”

“Oh Gods! That’s good too..Yeah.. Now flick at it. Pinch it...a little harder. Suck my nipples. I want to feel you suck them.....I want to feel your mouth on me.”

“Damn it! Can’ t get this damned bra off. Take it off. Get it off now!”

“Yes sir, right away sir, anything you say sir.”

“Cute. Real cute.”

“Well?”

“Well wha..oohh!”

“Catch up, Bill.”

“Yeah..right..Oh frak....you  know, it’s kind of hard to concentrate on you....when...when you keep pumping my cock like that.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No....yes...I don’t know..mmhf”

“Yess!... I’ve missed this. The feel of your mouth on  my tits...mmm....Give me your hand, Bill”

“What?”

“Give me your hand. I want to show you...oh...I want to show you what you do to me..how..how wet you make me...oh frak!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Do it again. Cup me...run..run... your fingers along my slit.”

“Shit Laura,  so wet, how did you get this worked up?”

“I’ve been thinking about you. About this...what would happen...all...all day.”

“ I don’t know how you managed to concentrate, I would’ve had to do something about it.”

“You’d like to see that wouldn’t you?  You’d like to watch me bring myself off..ahh...Yess! Mmm!  Put your fingers in me Bill...oh..mm....harder...harder. More. I want to feel you hard, tight inside my cunt.”

“Frak..yeah...I love you like this. Love to hear you.”

“I gathered. I’m surprised we didn’t wake up half of New Caprica city that night. Yeah right there...s’good.. yes...just  little more.. I’m ..I’m...oh..Biiilll!..Oh Gods...Oh Gods.......Damn I needed that. Bill ?”

“Yeah?”

“I like to hear you too.”

“Frak...Laura. Wrap your leg around me..”

“Bill...shouldn’t we..?”

“No. I want to frak you right here.”

“Against the bookcase? And I always thought you were so.....vanilla.”

“Laura..”

“mmm?”

“ Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“mmh...Oww!!”

“Watch the Prima!”

“Frak Edward Prima. Watch my head!”

“I’d much rather frak you.”

“I’m not stopping you..Ohh...mmhm...good. That’s good. So thick...give me a second... ok..ok.”

“I’m gonna make you cum again, Laura.”

“Yess. Please...Please.”

“Yeah..yeah...Wrap your other leg around me. I’ve got you...frak I love your legs”

“...mmm...mmm..”

“You like that? You like me grabbing your arse, while I pound into you?”

“Yes. Yes... So close again. Touch my clit, Bill. Rub it....rub it hard.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah,  Just like that..almost...almost there..I just need....”

“What, Laura? What do you need?”

“I need...Yess...mmm.... Let one of my legs down.”

“What are you doing? It’s sacrilege to stand on books like that!”

“No. It’s leverage. Oh.. That’s it. That’s right. Perfect. Now Frak me Bill. Frak me hard.”

“Agh...yeah..you win. S’good. Deeper...so frakking hot..tight...yeah..yeah.”

“Oooh...damn it!”

“Careful. Don’t arch ...so... far away... from... the shelf.”

“Can’t help it...ooh..your fault..you do this to me....oooh...Frak...cum..Bill..Cum with me!....”

“La..ah..Lau..Laura!”

***

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to let me down.”

“Right.”

“Shit..oww..I hope you plan on making this up to me.”

“You weren’t complaining a few minutes ago.”

“No. But now I’ve come to my senses.”

“You ok? Turn around. Let me look.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. Got a little carried away.”

“Hmm, you and me both and now I have paper cuts in unspeakable places.”

“Let’s go to bed. I’ll kiss them better.”

“Damn right you will”


End file.
